This invention relates to a package and to a blank for making the same.
More particularly, the invention relates to a package for small articles, for example capsules, tablets or the like, and to a blank from which the package can be erected.
Packages of many different kinds and types are known, for packaging most every conceivable commodity. However, the prior art packages are not always too well suited for certain applications, be it because of difficulties in constructing the package, problems with introducing the contents into the package, a lack of content accessibility later on, or for other reasons.